


A Nuclear Show

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong's not fond of enclosed spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nuclear Show

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary request 4, for [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/)**sleepish** \- Jaechun, elevator, reach, balance. Title from 'Elevator Love Song' by Stars.

The elevator comes to a stop, but the doors don't open. Jaejoong presses the door open button once, twice, then all the other buttons in rapid succession. "Huh," says Yoochun, the only other person in the lift - Jaejoong's grateful, less people to use up the air, and there's no-one he'd rather have with him when he starts to panic. "That's interesting," Yoochun finishes, and Jaejoong changes his mind about Yoochun's usefulness.

"What do you mean, 'interesting'?" he yells, but quietly, so as not to use up too much air. "Disastrous!"

Yoochun reaches for him, and Jaejoong lets Yoochun pat his shoulder. "Calm down, Jaejoong," Yoochun says, and Jaejoong tries, he really does. He fails.

"But we're trapped!" he almost wails after a second.

"Temporarily," Yoochun says.

"You don't know that! And... and the car could lose its balance and we could plummet screaming to our deaths any second!" Jaejoong waves his arms in demonstration of screeching, fiery death.

"OK. You are never watching action movies again. And also, I don't think it works like that." Yoochun takes Jaejoong by both shoulders, and Jaejoong lets himself be shaken gently, lets Yoochun's voice persuade him, just a little.

"Fine," Jaejoong says, and forces himself not to hyperventilate. Mentally, he decides that if he dies here, it's _all Yoochun's fault_.

"Maybe we should tell someone we're stuck?" Yoochun suggests, reaching past Jaejoong for the emergency call button. Just as he's about to push it, the doors swish open.

Jaejoong blinks, looks at Yoochun, who just raises an eyebrow. Jaejoong gives the doors a deeply suspicious glance and hurries into the safety of the corridor. Yoochun practically saunters out after him, and when he catches up, Jaejoong hits him on the shoulder. "Hey! Don't pretend you weren't scared!" Jaejoong says, pouting.

"Terrified, Jaejoongie," Yoochun replies. "I really think we need to have life-affirming sex now."


End file.
